The Best Gift
by Black
Summary: Takato has worked hard to make sure at least everyone has a gift before he goes away for the holidays. But unfortunately not everyone is as well prepared as he is. Rukato mainly with little Jurato


**Alright kiddies. This is just a simple Rukato set after Parasimon. No other worlds, no Hazard, just character interaction.**

**Please pardon the spelling mistakes since I proofread it myself because I know AOF has lotsa homework and I didn't want to rush him.**

**I'm not sure whether to leave this as a one shot or not since I have some idea for a follow up. I'm not taking votes on the subject and even if I do make another chapter for this it won't be uploaded until next December. Why? Because I am not gonna upload a chapter to a Christmas-ish fic in the middle of April.**

**Please enjoy

* * *

**

**The Best Gift

* * *

**

The holidays were here. Finally, free from Ms. Asagi's torture session for a whole week… Takato grinned happily as he began making his way down the stairs of the front door. They needed bigger winter vacations. Heck they needed a lot of bigger things. Bigger weekends, bigger presents…

The boy stepped in a puddle.

…_Bigger shoes._

Well, at least that was probably the worst of his day. He had to be positive. After all, today he was flying up to meet his cousin. All the Matsuki's were having dinner together, and the boy's grandfather was to old to travel… or at least that's what his dad told him. Takato knew they were just being safe though; the gogglehead's grandfather was the kind of guy who took one look at Guilmon, told him to stay out of the way, and went back to fishing. He was a tough old geezer.

But the fact remained, he was leaving for a week today, he'd best make the most of it. He took another step and waited a bit. Due to unfortunate timing and a low allowance (Made lower by the fact that Kazu kept needing a quarter at lunch, he had to make the gifts for his friends by hand in Art. Originally they were supposed to be done yesterday, but it took longer than he expected… That and he kept getting asked to stand outside the classroom for being late.

_Hmmm, what's taking them so long…? I gotta leave soon if I'm gonna to make it to Ruki's on time._

My question was immediately answer as Kazu, Kenta, Juri, and of course, Jenrya came strolling out the door. The visor child had them wrapped up in a story about a wild Digimon he deleted that was probably only seventy-five percent true. Yep wild ones were back now. They started becoming more frequent after the Parasimon attack. It was generally conceived as good sign and that the Digital World was healing, even if it meant more fighting. Takato shifted the weight of the bag on his shoulder.

"Hey Takato."

"What's up Chumly."

The group exchanged greetings in a few seconds. They were all aware of the Gogglehead's seasonal plans. What they weren't aware of, however, was the strange little concoctions of things he was always busy with in Art Class were actually meant for them.

"Alright Kazu, this ones yours. And Kenta you're next. Then Jenrya and Suzie, and finally Juri."

"Saving the best for last?" Juri giggled when she saw item, sending a faint blush on the boy's cheeks.

The item was a essentially a yellow Styrofoam ball with all types of bizarre things glued to it such as buttons and construction paper, and of course, the recipients name painted on the back. They were all like that, each one themed a different color, except in the Digimon's case. Theirs was the same color as their Tamer's.

"Hey Takato, I thought you were suppose to be good at art-UFF." Jenrya elbowed Kazu in the ribs.

"…What is it?" Kenta asked

Takato just stared back. "…You know something… I never really thought about it. If you guys can figure out what it is, lemme know when I get back."

"Well it doesn't matter what they are, I think they're great." Juri smiled, admiring the effort, more than the object. Takato smiled happily.

"Thanks Takato." Jenrya smiled sincerely. "Thanks a lot. Now you better get going if you want to get to the airport on time. Want me to deliver Ruki's for you?"

Now ideally Takato would have been able to deliver all the little monstrosities personally, but he simply didn't have time to go to Jenrya's house for Suzie. Honestly he didn't have time to go to Ruki's house either. But Ruki was his best friend and they had been through so much together, that Takato decided he would _make_ time.

"No thanks. I'd rather do this in person."

The children nodded expectantly while the dragon Tamer began his hundred meter dash to the school gate. Of course he would see Ruki before he left, it just wouldn't sit right if he didn't. Especially since the whether had been so miserable lately, the whole group had hardly seen her at all. You could almost hear the theme from the first season opening as he drew out a card.

"Hyper Speed, Activate!"

As if on command a speed red blur came bounding into few. Jenrya chuckled to himself. Who needs a car when you got a Guilmon, Turbo-charged. The blue-haired Tamer turned to his friends.

"We better get in gear in gear too if were suppose to see Takato off at the airport. I'll meet you guys there."

The remainder of the group nodded and parted ways. Meanwhile Takato was putting Guilmon into overdrive. Perhaps a little too much so in fact.

"Guilmon stop, were approaching the house."

"I'm trying to." The saurian replied worriedly.

As Takato glanced down he could see Guilmon really was trying. Unfortunately he forgot to take into consideration a little thing called ice and slid into a trash can. Takato was already back up and running for the door and paying his respect to Ruki's family in a second.

"You alright Guilmon?" He called back. As if he even needed to ask, It would take more than a giant tin can to bring down Guilmon's excitement today.

"Yep. That was fun." The dinosaur replied happily.

The two jogged around to Ruki's room. They had been there before but it seemed so much more serene now that everything was blanketed in white. Ruki was sitting and resting against the side of her doorway, covered snugly in a blanket. Renamon was on the roof. It was clear the two had been chatting before Takato had gotten there, but now they were both staring at him.

"Smooth guys."

Takato flushed from embarrassment. She must have heard his collision. "Well uh… I thought so."

"Does Ruki or Renamon wanna go for a ride?" Guilmon offered.

The kitsune style Digimon shook her head thoughtfully. "I'll pass."

"Maybe next time?"

"…Maybe." Renamon replied. She wasn't serious but Guilmon's little leap's of joy were well worth it.

"So what brings you two over?" Ruki asked. As I already mentioned, it had been almost a week since she'd actually seen them. The whether had been horrible lately. Honestly she was beginning to think they had gotten lost on the way to her house and ended up in Osaka…

…_They could probably do it too…_

During the last year and some odd months Ruki had begun to discover that there wasn't really a whole lot the boy couldn't do when he put his mind to it. Sometimes he faltered, but that's what she and Jenrya were there for. The gogglehead ran up to her unslinging the bag that had been draped over his shoulder, peeking Ruki's interest.

"Sorry about the rush job. I kinda lost time on my earlier attempts to make a gift."

"A gift…" Ruki tilted her head and blushed slightly. "Isn't it kind of early for that?"

The boy nodded. "Ya, but I'm going to visit my cousin and I won't be here for a bit. You remember Kai, right?"

"Eh, yeah but, how come this is the first time I'm hearing this?"

Takato grinned goofily pulling out some kind of light blue mismatched object…wait, there were several of them. Two were darker though. "Didn't wanna ruin the surprise. The light blue ones are for you and Renamon, and I'll need you giving Ryo and Monodramon theirs." The boy paused a moment before handing it to Ruki. "…Sorry it's so lame. But the only other thing I could think of was Renamon evolution line Cards and you already got that for your birthday."

Ruki stared at it momentarily. He was right. This definitely was lame, and not that she wanted to seem rude but… "What is it?"

Takato sweatdropped. "Eh… I dunno yet. The others are trying to figure it out too. If you come up with anything, lemme know."

Ruki pondered for a moment. '_Well, if nothing else than at least I could peg Ryo in the head with it.' _She smiled at the idea brewing. '_How thoughtful…'_

"It looks like a Digiegg fought a lawnmower…" Renamon echoed. "…Thank you."

"Uh…" Ruki glanced off to the side. "…I wish you'd told me earlier. I didn't get you anything."

"That's all right. I don't need anything." Takato responded smiling. "Anyway, I gotta get in gear. See ya in a week."

"Err wait. I know I've gotta have something for you in my room." Ruki responded quickly getting to her feet and shutting the door to her room. However the it got stuck on the blanket she had been covered with moments ago allowing him a slim view into her room. Takato blinked twice then glanced at his watch.

…_Don't really have time for this…_

Inside the room Takato could hear Ruki searching around. And the crack in the doorway allowed him to see her go back and forth. "Why doesn't she just grab a fork or something for the living room? We really gotta get going."

"Takato wants a fork for Christmas?" Guilmon asked, causing the boy to shake his head.

"Probably for the same reason you didn't just go to a dollar store and grab a bag of knick-knacks." Renamon replied. "If you want, you can head off and I'll deliver the item for her."

Takato shuffled uncomfortably. That would almost seem to defeat the purpose of giving a gift from the heart. "…Naw. It's alright. I can spare a bit more time."

Unfortunately, anyone who remembers what Ruki's room looked like knew that it was almost bare apart from a futon, a dresser, and a table… and Takato didn't really want a table. The only way Ruki was going to find a gift from him in there is if she ripped the plumbing out of the wall and gave him _that._ He laughed to himself.

…_She could probably do it too._

In the year and some odd months he had known Ruki the boy had come understand that between her and Renamon there wasn't really a whole lot they couldn't do. She rarely faltered, but whenever she did both he and Jenrya were there to make sure she was alright.

The door opened with a quick 'shhhk' a few seconds later. Ruki had her hair down and something clutched in her other hand. She handed him a small item and folded her arms as she waited for his reaction.

_Eh? A hair tie?_

The brunette stared at the item. It was definitely an odd gift, but at the same time, it was important. And while he focused on that thought, the blank expression on Takato's face was beginning to get on Ruki's nerves. A couple seconds she could understand but a whole minute? Didn't he have somewhere to be? She reached out to grab it from him. "Look if you don't want it-"

"Eh? No way." On reflex Takato pulled back. "I mean, ya, I like it… Just so long as I don't have to wear it." He smiled jokingly.

Ruki couldn't help but imitate him a little, smiling. "Now there's a thought. Anyway, don't get the wrong idea. I'm just letting you hold onto that until you get back. I'll have your real gift by then. If you lose it, I will kill you."

"Heh heh. Thanks, no pressure or nothing." Takato laughed nervously to himself before spinning around and hopped onto Guilmon. "Let's go boy."

Ruki tilted her head. '_Another week without Gogglehead… Hmmm…'_

Takato and Guilmon were suddenly put off by the feeling an extra hundred and twenty pounds being added onto them. "Hang on, I think I'll come with you." She didn't bother to fetch her jacket, it wasn't that cold out and besides, they were in a hurry, weren't they.

The boy glanced back surprised. Ruki had to lean forward and hold onto him to avoid slipping off. The closeness was making him blush, only a little a first, but the more it dawned on him situation the worse it got until he had to turn away.

"Huh? O-o-okay."

"Maybe Takato should Swipe strength card." Guilmon whined, earning a hard heel from Ruki.

Takato chuckled. "Sorry Guilmon, let's go. Card Slash… Speed Plugin B."

"Weeee!"

The ride went pretty much in silence. Takato stopped by home to make sure everything was turned off and that no one forgot his suitcase. When he got outside it had started snowing again, lightly, but still. The gogglehead hopped back onto Guilmon and started on again. The sidewalks were near vacant, save for the odd businessman or two who couldn't dodge work today, which made traveling easy. Renamon's silhouette could be seen on the opposing rooftops flashing between visible and not while the snow picked up little by little.

Now it wasn't too terribly cold outside. Not considering the season anyway but things were getting cooler, and even though there was no wind to begin with, when you bolting along on a large lizard that can change to drastically. Takato noticed it pretty quickly and pulled down his goggles. although for Ruki it must've been worse… He took off his jacket.

"Here."

"I don't need it."

The gogglehead frowned slightly. "Neither do I. I'm riding on top of a walking bread oven and I'm closer to where the flames come out."

That maybe true. But Takato was more used to being pampered. Or at least, that's what Ruki thought. "I said I'm fine."

Now when Ruki said 'I'm fine' Takato heard 'I could really use a jacket, but I'm just too stubborn to admit it'. Well fine then.

_Guess I'll just have to help her…_

The brunette took the jack by the ends of the sleeves and flipped it back over Ruki's head, then pulled forward. Granted, it was a bit of a gutsy move, especially when you consider Ruki had a clear shot at his ribs, but hey, a friend is a friend, even if his friend doesn't want him to be… errr ya… something like that anyway.

_Okay that sounded way better in my head. _Takato thought.

"What do you think you're doing Gogglehead?" Ruki asked.

Takato sighed nervously. "Well, you said you didn't need it and I didn't need it… So I just figgered we'd share it."

"I see." The was a small, awkward silence… until Ruki tightened her grip a little forcing Takato to blush against his will. "Thanks. That was a good idea."

"Meh, I get one of those every now and again."

"Yaa!" Guilmon echoed. "Like pickles with Guilmon bread. Mmmmm"

Ruki expression became half worried, half surprised. "Do I even… wanna know?"

"Probably not."

They finally arrived at the Airport not to much longer and Ruki decided she would hang around until it was time to leave. With a little luck then maybe the snow would have stopped by then. The two brushed themselves off futilely, despite there efforts the snow had soaked them both to the bone save for a couple blotches on Ruki where she had held onto Takato.

"Can't believe the weather. If I didn't know better I would swear a Digimon was doing that." Takato murmered.

"I highly doubt a Digimon with and level of strength would focus just on making your day miserable."

The leader of the Tamers grinned. "What about Impmon?"

"…Hmmm… Yeah, the only exception." The girl nodded.

"Oh yeah, there's a bathroom two gates over if you wanna use it to dry off." Takato paused to get a better look at Ruki unconsciously noting she was pretty. "Although I don't think they have anything in there that can help you."

Renamon phased into view. "The only way either of you will get dry is if you stand in front of one of the turbines."

"I'm gonna have to pass on that one." Takato laughed. It sounded almost like music, since anyone who heard it almost always brightened into a better mood.

But pushing their humorous thoughts of each other aside, the two navigated to the departure point, only to find that they were early. Takato groaned inwardly as he took a seat and shivered.

_All that rushing and we're the first ones to show up… Guilmon must be faster than I thought._

"Well, nothing to do but wait." Ruki murmured taking a seat by the window.

Now this wasn't exactly as bad as the last time he was at the airport when he had to bring Guilmon in a suitcase and evade security guards, courtesy of his cousin, of course. But being stuck in an overcrowded airport in wet clothes wasn't exactly appealing either. The boy glanced over to Ruki…

_Oh well, At least the company is good._

She turned and caught him staring, which of course sent Takato into a blush while he mentally kicked himself acting like a dope. Ruki, on the other hand, found it amusing. She pulled off the jacket from around her should and draped it over his from behind.

'_I **knew** you needed it more than me…Stupid Gogglhead'. _She thought.

Takato blushed at his treatment. Wasn't it usually the guy that usually did that? Of course, maybe that only applied to romantic relationships. But Takato wasn't in any romantic relationships… Or at least none that he knew of. Maybe he really was in one with Ruki and just didn't know it. Of course, the same could also be true with Juri. The boy shook his head, his imagination was messing with him again. Honestly sometimes it almost seemed as though Takato was at odds with his thoughts. Bad thoughts- bad!

"T-thanks."

There was a bit of silence then. Despite the hundreds of people around him it still seemed quiet to the boy, and if he bothered to ask, Ruki would have agreed. He wanted to repay the gesture she had just done, and looked at some of the other people waiting in hopes of getting ideas. One guy who was sitting next to his girlfriend put his arm over her.

_Mmmmmno… I don't have any insurance for doing something like that._

Another man, leaned over and kissed his daughter on the forehead before boarding a plane.

_Not without ten pounds of missile-toe and a Plexiglas shield… A big one._

The last guy he took note of was proposing in the form of a song. He was on his knees, diamond, grand-gesturing of the hands, the whole nine yards. Takato laughed.

_Now that would be interesting… and funny… and painful… and maybe even kinda nice I guess._

Takato shook the thought from his head and frowned. This was getting him nowhere… And where **was** everyone anyway. He glanced over to Guilmon. He was waving bye bye to a plane like it was a person. Guilmon wasn't allowed out like this on a regular basis, of course, but for the most part everyone knew that Digimon existed so sometimes it was alright. The dinosaur turned towards Renamon now that his new friend had departed.

"Does Renamon wanna sit with me."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm fine where I am."

"Okay, then I'll just go over there." The saurian replied bounding up to the kitsune.

The brunnette smiled to himself. "Yeesh, how can he be so blunt about it?"

Ruki glanced over her shoulder. "You say something gogglehead?"

"Err, me? Uh no."

"Too bad…"

_Huh? What's that suppose to mean._

"Anyway, what are you gonna do when you get back?" Ruki continued.

The boy shook his head. "Dunno. Haven't got any plans yet."

"Well, when was the last time we did anything together." The redhead continued.

"Mmmm…" Takato's face twisted as he strained his memory. "I think the last time it was just the two of us was… watching the cherry blossoms the day after your birthday."

"Just like I thought… It's been way to long. There's a winter festival in Shinjuku park coming. We should go together."

Takato blushed slightly. "Err, you mean… as a… couple?"

"If by couple you mean boyfriend and girlfriend then 'no', however if you mean couple as in my burring you in an igloo and giving you face washing then 'yes'."

Takato arched a brow. He had been to festivals before with his parents and that sounded a lot like his mom. "What's the difference?"

"Eh? Look, you wanna go or-"

"Yeah! Definitely." The gogglehead called out, a little more eager than he intended which just made him blush more.

"…Good… Then it's a date."

Takato sweatdropped. _Alright, now I think she's just trying to mess with me on purpose._

Little did he know it, but he was right.

"Oh TA-KA-TO" A high-pitched voice squealed. The kid in question looked up only to get a face full of Terriermon. "Had a feeling I'd find you here. Hey Guilmon."

"Hi"

"Of course you did, this is where I depart." The boy retorted.

Terriermon glanced up. "Ruki? Oh! maybe this is why you wanted to be alone."

Ruki sighed calmly. "What are you getting at Rabbitmon. Takato and I didn't intend to be alone, it just happened that way."

_Yeah!_

The dog monster couldn't help but notice Ruki didn't really deny the accusation. But he could drag that up later like an old bone. Right now… he turned to face Takato and his dragon friend.

"You guys got the gate number and the flight number confused. Do yourselves a favor next time and give Renamon the information. Either that or write it down."

"I did write it down, this morning on the bottom of my foot like they do on TV." Guilmon replied. Everyone else sweatdropped.

Ruki scoffed. "That's helpful."

"Nevermind that, I'm late!"

Takato got up and started bolting for the door with a human and three Digimon right behind him. The run was exceedingly long... It was taking up too much time. To find the damn thing… maybe he should've stopped to ask for directions but that might waste even more time.

"Over here chumly."

_Kazu? YES!_

The boy smiled as his destination came in sight. His closest friends were all waiting for him… and beside him Ruki flashed a grin. It was moments like these that he thanked his lucky stars he became a Tamer, since through it, he had made so many friends, almost more than he could remember. Even Impmon and Marine Angemon were waiting for Impmon. Guardromon would've been there too, but he was having some issues with the metal detector, and rightfully threatened to blow it up it didn't allow him to pass this instant.

While the Tamers took and Digimon took a respective note about Ruki's hair, they pretty much ignored it. The weather was so bad lately that the hair tie could've been blown off for all they knew.

"Run boy, run!" Terriermon giggled at Takato's tired expression.

"You're one to talk." Ruki snapped. "You're riding on Guilmon."

"Me legs are also a tenth the size of his." The bunny/dog retorted as he hopped off Guilmon and onto Ruki's head.

Takato tried to bolt straight into the gate but Kazu and Kenta grabbed him each by the arm. "Hold on. We got something to give you."

"**Now?!?!** Can it wait?"

"Nope it's your' present."

"I have one too… but I'll make it a surprise for when you get back." Juri added with a giggle. A surprise gift from Juri, the thought made Takato smile.

Kazu's came first, an Andromon card. A bit old, but still rare and useful none the less. Takato knew Kazu didn't have the income to buy card sets any time he wanted, and yet he didn't just give his friend the most useless card he had either…

_Like those training grips…_ He thought.

"Thanks Kazu."

The cocky boy grinned. "It's for both you and Guilmon. Next time you're in a tournament or a real battle use that and it'll be kinda like you're borrowing my strength. We'll wipe the floor with the enemy."

"Don't say that in front of Ruki." Kenta nudged his friend in the ribs, before holding out a small polished stone carved vaguely like a boar. The bottom was flat, and even though it was only a decorative item, it showed skill.

_Last time Kenta tried to butter his toast he ended up looking like he had an arm-wrestle with a wood-chipper… So… he must've asked a relative to make this._

"I saw one of these in a store and it reminded me of you… So I got my uncle to make one especially for you."

Takato blinked. "…I remind you of a pig."

"Boar." Ruki corrected. "That was a good idea Kenta. Guess you had to have one sooner or later."

"Thanks… I think." Kenta tilted his head a bit in a vain attempt to figure out whether that was a compliment or an insult.

Takato just blinked dumbly again. "Is there… something I'm missing?"

Jenrya cleared his throat and started speaking like he was reading the back a serial box. "Pigs are honest, reliable, sincere, tolerant, shy, affectionate, kind, impulsive and short tempered. They are splendid companions, intellectuals with a very strong need to set difficult goals and carry them out. In addition they are extraordinarily naive. Their unquenchable thirst for knowledge will facilitate their success whereas their quest for material comfort will frustrate it. Pigs also will sacrifice their lives for good causes… Sounds like you to me..."

"…Except for the intellectual part." Terriermon added.

"Hey!"

"Momentai."

"Yep. Takato's always setting impossible goals for himself… Like… showing up on time." Guilmon mention just as Renamon whapped him lightly on the back of the head.

"Do I get one too?" Guilmon asked.

"You'll have a great one." The dark-haired boy replied. "But I want it to be perfect so you'll have to wait a bit."

"Yay!" Guilmon cheered.

"I wish I had something for you Takato but… I think the old proverb 'Good things come to those who wait' applies here." Jenrya mentioned.

"No problem. Heh heh. I haven't even left yet and already I can't wait to get back. I'll see you guys later okay." And just when you thought all the giving was done Takato received something else. A piercing pain in his leg that made him fall. "Wha-AHH!"

"Like your gift?" Impmon smirked.

"Owww" The gogglehead grabbed his leg. "It still hurts you know!"

The Rookie's smirk only got wider. "Yeah! It's the gift that keeps on givin'"

"Well, they say it's the thought that counts." Takato grumbled as he got back to his feet.

Takato made another move for the doorway, only to be blocked by Kazu and Kenta yet again. The both had there arms folded and there eyes narrowed.

_Great… By the time I actually get on the plan it'll be time to come home._

"You can't leave without telling us which on is better." Kenta stated.

Kazu nodded. "Yeah, even if we both already know it's mine, I think Kenta could use some verbal confirmation."

Jenrya slapped his forehead. "That's not the kind of question you ask, numbskulls." Juri giggled at him.

_Those two competing again? Well if they really want to know who's gift was better…_

A small smile crept up on Takato's lips as he thought of a way to express sincere gratitude and mess with his two energetic friends a little. He spun around, took a few steps back, and swung his arm over Ruki pushing her head down a little, not only surprising Kazu and Kenta, but Ruki herself and the rest of the Tamers as well.

"Your gifts were great. They both had a lot of thought and love in them, but I say Ruki's is the best."

While the rest of the Tamers mouths hung open, Ruki felt herself become warm, which was a little odd considering the boy wrapped around her was covering in a thin layer of freezing cold slush. She was blushing, but more than that, she couldn't believe that Takato actually thought her gift was the best. It wasn't like he could use it or anything. It just didn't make any sense, but despite that, it felt good to hear him say that…

_Takato..._

That had to be some sort of mistake. Or maybe it was some kind of trick… or maybe she should stop asking useless questions and just go with what he said. Ruki turned her head slightly upwards to see if the boy's expression was really sincere… as if the was ever any doubt. But she did notice one thing she didn't before, the angle she was staring at him from allowed her to see the roof, it was line with mistletoe, for decoration.

Suddenly he found herself remember things. Perhaps it was just coincidence, or maybe Takato's kind words had sparked something within her. But the memories came all the same, like how he had thought of her when their parents had contacted him in the Digital World, that obscenely awkward comment about her shirt in the underground tunnel, and the time he refused to let go of her hand when she almost fell of the Locomon… even though it put him at risk of falling off as well.

_Pigs will also sacrifice their lives for good causes… And I'd do the same…_

Now the gogglehead's plan was to slip onto the plain while Ruki fended off the oncoming millions of questions about her gift to Takato. Not that he didn't mean what he said, on the contrary, it was because he meant that he was able to speak so fluently for once, even in front of what was definitely his biggest crush and the one he usually fawned over, Juri.

However the second before he removed his arm from around Ruki's neck, she had begun swung her limb over his shoulder and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Takato was quick on the reaction time though. (Lord knows how late he was by now) He turned to Ruki and opened his mouth in effort to ask 'what are you doing?'… and got about as far as 'Wu-' before her lips pressed onto his. It was short, sweet, unexpected, and because of Takato's sudden last minute movement, it left both of them speechless afterwards.

…

Jenrya sensed he would have to be one to snap Takato back into reality, since everyone else was staring stupidly at them. Although one must admit, the blue haired boy was barely hanging onto reality himself at this point.

"…Uh, Takato. Your plane…"

"Eh? Oh yeah! Bye everyone. Bye… Ruki…" Takato ran ahead into the narrow pathway that led to the plain, handing his ticket and Guilmon's as he did so.

"Hey Renamon. Maybe we could try that." Guilmon added whilst in the doorway. It was impossible to tell if he was really serious or if he thought it was just a game though.

"In your dreams." Was the only reply he got, not hat it detoured the saurian.

"Good idea. Then I won't have to worry about being punched when I wake up."

Impmon scowled. "No way. She'll be with me loooong before she's with you pa-"

- CRUNCH - …Renamon stepped on the little hobgoblin as Guilmon turned and followed his Tamer…HARD.

At this point everyone was still staring at Ruki… Time to fix that. "Well… What are you looking at?" she asked causing the Tamers to jump back.

"Oh wow, now I gotta know what you gave Takato for Christmas." Terriermon called out.

"It's nothing much."

That's even better." Terriermon squealed. Jenrya tried to swat him off of Ruki in a desperate attempt to get him to shut up, but that wasn't going to happen. The tiny Rookie merely jumped onto Kazu. "If it's a big gift then it's easy to tell which gift is better. But if 'nothing much' beats Kazu's and Kenta's, then it probably has more to do with the person that gave it to him."

"Whaddaya know? Rabbit stew makes a pretty good point."

"Don't make me go postal on you Wimpmon."

"It's IMPMON!"

Renamon stomped on the Virus again. "Quiet, you're both giving me a headache."

"Anyway. That's it for a week." Jenrya stated looking longingly out the window as the plain took off. True, he was friends with all the Tamers, but easily his strongest connection was with Takato the same way Ryo's was with Ruki. "It's gonna be boring while he's gone."

"Yeah…" A few of the other Tamers echoed.

…

"AWWWW NUTS!" Within seconds Takato came running back out of the pathway, Digivice in hand.

"Takato? What happened." Juri asked.

"I missed the plane…" The gogglehead replied as he struck a pose.

**--Matrix Digivolution--**

**Guilmon Shinka**

Within seconds the forms of an average looking boy and large red dinosaur were replaced with a rather impressive looking knight. A bunch of passers by stopped to deliver a series or amazed and confounded looks, including the airport security, whereby Guardromon was finally able to sneak past them.

"Okaaay..." Jenrya exclaimed.

"But how come you're going to Mega?" Kazu questioned, reflecting everyone's sentiments.

Gallantmon glanced back. "Well, how else am I supposed to run down the plane?"

Kazu and Kenta exchanged glances "…He's kidding right?"

"I don't think so." Jenrya observed as the exalted knight leapt from on side of the airport to the other and squished through the exit doors. Lucky he wasn't Imperialdramon's size or he would've been screwed.

And the snow started to lighten as the clouds started to thin. It was still coming down, no less, but here and their thin streams of sunlight were piercing downward and the plane lined up for the run way and started to chug alone forward. Gallantmon came barreling right along after it. A couple of the Tamers laughed as the Mega tried to jump onto the plain without getting sucked into a turbine or something… that would suck.

"…Well, see ya in a week…" Ruki thought.


End file.
